


To fuck an inferior species

by FunDeadPerson



Category: Splatoon
Genre: Age Difference, Dildos, Double Anal Penetration, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, We'll just say the younger character is of age in this, still bad porn but whatever, taking something thats too big
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-11-01 11:54:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17866787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FunDeadPerson/pseuds/FunDeadPerson
Summary: Chum always loved snooping around peoples house but that will surely come to an end when he digs into the wrong persons room, Kevin's to be exact who just so happens to have a strong hated for Salmonids. Whoops, this is why you don't do dumb shit.





	To fuck an inferior species

Chum holds his hand over his eyes as he looks at Alex's house, the sun was high up in the sky and was practically scorching the earth. This was one thing Chum never got used to was how different the weather was here. It was a dry sort of heat that made his scales feel bad and required him to apply more lotion then usual.  
  
He walks up to the house and enters it, not caring to knock as he was pleasantly greeted by the cool air from inside. He looks around, really hoping Kevin wasn't home so that he could hang out with Alex all day without having to hear all the gross stuff Kevin had to say about his species. In hindsight Chum should have texted first but now wasn't the time to be thinking about that. He walks deeper into the house before heading upstairs and opening Alex's door, frick he wasn't here...  
  
Chum glances around, it was dead quiet in here and he couldn't hear much noise besides the faint chirping from birds outside, well guess he should snoop around a bit, just to get to know Alex more. Ha walks down the hall to a room he's never been to before, hesitating a bit as he started to second guess his choices. He shifts on his feet before opening it and peaking inside. He stands there for a second before finally shoving his entire body into the room. It was pretty neatly kept, especially for something that he assumed was Kevin's room. He looks around, the thought of just leaving flashing across his mind since he was pretty much playing with fire by even being in here.  
  
Chum quickly shakes that thought out of his head as he walks deeper into the room. Kevin shouldn't be back for a while so a quick peak wouldn't hurt? He walks over to Kevin's dresser and opens the drawer, wait, they didn't own any pets? So why did Kevin keep a collar and leash in here? Wait... Chum blushes lightly as he holds the object in his hand and takes another glance into the drawer. Ok this was just weird and Chum didn't think he could be more embarrassed then in this moment. Inside the drawer was lube, condoms and other toys that Chum really didn't want to look at. Geez, it was kinda weird that Kevin had all of this stuff...  
  
"What the fuck are you doing in my room!?"   
  
Chum felt his heart jump out of his chest as he whips around to see that it was none other then Kevin. His face was contorted into a snarl as he stormed over to Chum and yanks the collar and leash out of his hands.  
  
"And why are you in my personal shit!"  
  
"I'm sorry! I just- I don't know, I wasn't thinking!" Chum sulks away from Kevin only to get harshly grabbed by the arm and pulled close to him, their faces right up next to each others as Chum tried to think of a way out of this. He opens his mouth again to speak only to get harshly back handed by Kevin, sending him into a full sob as his felt his knees go weak.  
  
"Why don't you shut up -" Kevin hisses slightly before looking over at the leash and collar he had clutched in his hand. He smirks at Chum before placing the collar onto Chum and attaching the leash  
  
"Now listen here you little fucking creature, I'm going to let this slide and not immediately report you to the police for trespass if you listen to everything I tell you to do, got it?"  
  
Chum glances down at the collar that Kevin attached to him, fear starting to form in his gut just from thinking of what's going to happen. He hiccups a bit as he messily sobs, his voice completely failing him in this moment.  
  
"Got it!" Kevin screamed at him as he yanks Chums head up so that he was forced to look Kevin in the eyes. He nods weakly as he watches Kevin grab a couple items from the drawer, none of them being lube, and the proceeded to drag him to the bed and force him onto it, tossing the toys next to him haphazardly.  
  
"Now, I think your kind is fucking disgusting but I'll lower my standards a bit since I've always wanted to fuck one of you into submission."  
  
Chum felt his heart sink into his stomach as he stares at Kevin in bewilderment. He flinches slightly when Kevin moves his hand to stroke his cheek, the gentleness of this action completely throwing Chum off. Kevin scratches and pets Chum, causing him to start to chirp a bit and start to nuzzle into his hand. He honestly just wanted this and nothing else, heck, not even Samuel knew how to pet him sometimes! He opens his eyes to look at Kevin, trying to read his expression and predict what he was going to do next.  
  
"Feeling better? You're not gonna cry again are you?"  
  
Chum shakes his head, why was Kevin suddenly acting so nice to him? He seemed so mad just a second ago and yet- Chums thoughts were interrupted Kevin pulling him down onto the ground by the collar so that his face was right in front of Kevin's crotch.  
  
"Good, I didn't need you crying all over my dick and I expect top performance and if you bite me I'm pulling all your fucking teeth out."   
  
Chum watches Kevin un-do his pants and pull them down slightly, before finally pulling out his cock and pretty much shoving the tip up against Chums mouth. He stares wide eyed at Kevin, why would he even want this when he found Salmonids so disgusting? Chum cranes his head away, easily slipping out of his grasp to look over at the wall.  
  
"Can't we figure something else out? I'm sure there's other ways I can-" Kevin quickly yanks Chums head back and forces his cock into Chum open mouth, he tries to push away and not bite down but Kevin kept a firm grip on the back of his head to keep him in place.  
  
"Why don't you shut up and start sucking? I'm not in the mood to listen to some low life creature fucking speak."  
  
God Chum was so close to biting the thing off, if it wasn't for the fact that he had the collar and leash on he would. Chum starts to tear up and gag a bit as he nods and glances up at him, practically pleading for him to move his hand. After what feels like and eternity Kevin finally let go.  
  
Chum pulls back and sucks in a breath of air, spit dribbling down his chin as he grabbed Kevin's cock with one hand and starts to lick the tip. He flinches slightly when he feels Kevins hand on the back of his head, pushing him inward again so that the head was in his mouth. Chum pushes back against Kevin's touch again but hopefully if he just got this blowjob over with maybe Kevin would let him leave.   
  
Chum uses his other hand to stroke him a bit as he moved back again and licked at the underside before putting his mouth back on the thing and beginning to suck again, bobbing his head back and forth before glancing back up at Kevin. His expression was unreadable but gave Chum the feeling that he wasn't enjoying this. What was he doing wrong? Chum had thought he was giving a pretty good blowjob...  
  
"Ok, that's just fucking foul to watch, you've probably been a slut ever since you got here, I'm guessing that's how you've gotten it so good. Do you suck your 'fathers' cock like this too?"  
  
Chum was pretty taken aback by this, Kevin's cock was definitely hard so why was he even saying such things? Chum grumbles slightly and tries to ignore his words and just get this over with, well he would if Kevin hadn't have pulled him up by the leash to stand. Geez how impatient was this man? He huffs slightly and looks away from Kevin, trying his hardest to ignore the fact that Kevin was currently undressing him. Kevin quickly unbuttons his overalls and let's them fall to the floor only to reveal that he was wearing no underwear, not like he even needed to anyway.  
  
"Seriously? You'd think with coming here you'd at least pick up some habits but apparently you really are trying to slut yourself off."  
  
Chum keeps quiet before whimpering slightly when he feels Kevin run his finger along his genital slit before running it along the edges, making sure to apply a bit of pressure so that his dick would pop out. Chum bites at his lip and starts to lightly rub into Kevin's fingers, dang it, he really shouldn't be getting into this but it was really hard not to react to stuff like this... Chum yelps slightly when Kevin pulls his head but by his fin.  
  
"How about you stop being such a little slut and stop moving like that?"  
  
He whimpers again as he stops moving his hips and stays still as Kevin continues to rub at him. Eventually Chum can feel Kevins hand start to trail and rub against the tip of his penis, pretty much forcing it the rest of the way out. Chum looks away from the sight as he just focuses on keeping himself from moving. His ears droop as he prepares himself for more degrading comments but... there was nothing. Chum glances at Kevin's face, ugh it was so punchable. Kevin's was smirking at him, probably relishing in the fact that he got a boner out of him.  
  
Suddenly Kevin tosses him onto the bed and holds him down. Chum squeaks in surprise and continues to watch Kevin's as he reaches over and grabs one of the bigger dildos. Chum tries to squirm away but Kevin had a firm grip on the leash and keeps him from moving too far. Kevin yanks him back before moving his free hand to Chum legs and forcing them. He presses the tip of the dildo to Chum anus and starts to try and work the tip in.  
  
"W-wait! That's way too big for me!-" Chum yelps out as Kevin yanks him close and manages to work the tip in, he desperately tries to relax his body and not clench up, as Kevin continues to try and work the thing into him. It hurt and he could feel it start to stretch him badly as Kevin tried to shove it deeper.  
  
"Please! You're gonna hurt me in you keep doing that!" Chum crys out as he feels tears start to form in his eyes before he finally falls into a sob again, surprisingly enough he still had a boner though. The pain was starting to become unbearable, he had never taken anything of this size before but with one last push Kevin eventually got the whole thing into him.   
  
"It's not that fucking bad and your probably playing this up so why don't you stop your fucking crying."    
  
Kevin starts to slowly try and massage the thing in and out but this act only causes more pain to shoot through him. His legs were definitely shaking as he kept them spread and try to ignore the, so far, gentle movement from this. Suddenly the thrusts start to get harder, forcing Chum to cry out I'm pain again and try to push Kevin away with his foot which gets easily blocked. Kevin bottoms the thing out again, causing Chum to grip at the bed before losing a bit of consciousness...  
  
He doesn't know how long it took to actually wake up but he did wake up to Kevin thrusting the dildo in and out of him. Chum bites at his lip, the pain from this finally starting to dull down to now only an ache. He shifts again and starts to breathe heavily, trying his best to regain his senses as he looked around the room. He felt weak by now, his body barely able to move from what had just happened. He looks down to see that Kevin had somehow managed to fit both the dildo and his dick in there, a feat Chum didn't even know was possible. He could hear Kevin moan as he yanks at the leash a bit to get Chum attention.  
  
"Just couldn't contain myself with you passed out like that, but you were a bit too loose for me to not do it like this~"   
  
Chum doesn't know what to say, heck he didn't even think he could talk really. He watches Kevin, looking down at him thrusting in and out, Chum didn't think he was gonna get off at any point. He decided to just lay back and essentially be a play thing for Kevin.  
  
Chum continues to quietly listen to Kevin grunt and moan as he laid there, tears streaming down his face again as he tried to mentally hurry the dude up, was that even comfortable for Kevin to be doing that? Chum closes his eyes before getting snapped back into reality by Kevin snapping loudly in his face.  
  
"Could you actually do something more them just lay there like a dead body? It's kinda hard to get off when you're not giving me anything to work with. I'm not gonna let you go unless I can actually reach climax."   
  
'And whose fault is that?' Chum bites back as he tries to get in a bit more of a comfortable position. He could just fake it? That should be good enough for Kevin? But God did this hurt still... Chum nods and starts to try and get himself at least somewhat aroused again, rubbing a bit at his genital slit as he ushered for Kevin to continue. Frick he hoped he could do a convincing fake moan...  
  
Chum hates having to focus on this, to actually have to play along with this- Ugh! He had so many colorful words that he wanted to day right now. Chum closes his eyes again and tried to think that he was having sex with literally anyone else. Chum finally settled on something he could enjoy, trying to think about them, about the feel of their body instead of Kevin's.   
  
Chum finally gets into some sort of mood to fake and starts thinking back to all the other times he's had sex and decides to copy off of those. He arches his back slightly and starts to move into Kevin's movements while he continued to stroke himself, so far so good? He forces himself to chirp lightly, trying to pitch it right as he let little noises slip to make it more convincing.  
  
"Now that's the type of slut behavior I expect~ Finally accepting your place as a cock sleeve?"  
  
Chum shudders lightly, nearly losing his boner from what was just said. He definitely never wanted to here such words coming out such a foul mouth. But he had to play along just to get this over with... Chum nods, sprinkling in a forced moan just so he didn't have to speak.  
  
"You can fake better then that, you've been a filthy slut for long enough, probably took a couple Goldie dicks back in your homeland, didn't ya?"  
  
Dang it, he was definitely making this harder then necessary... Chum sighs and tries again, pushing himself a bit more into Kevin as he tried to let out some realistic moans, sprinkling in his typical chirping as he gripped at the bed with his free hand. His ears perk up as he assumes this seems to work. He feel Kevin grip at his hips as his movement starts to get more shallow, just gotta keep this up...  
  
"Yeah, just like that-" Kevin breaths out before letting out a soft moan.   
  
Chum squeezes his eyes tight and continues making somewhat loud, chirpy moans, just sorta trying to play it up like he was actually enjoying any of this. He could feel Kevin's movements getting shorter and shorter, ugh, just keep focused and ignore the gross feeling...    
  
"Please~ I can't take it~" Chum moans out- Gross, he could feel his stomach churn just by saying that "God it feels so good~"  
  
And with that Kevin finally comes to a stop, his movement stopping as he climaxed. Chum shudders again, knowing full well that he'd need to take multiple showers after this just to feel clean again... He opens his eyes and watches Kevin pant for a second before finally removing himself and the dildo, tossing it off to the side for later clean up. Chum goes limp as he feels Kevin pull him up into a sitting position and pat his back before planting a kiss on his forehead.  
  
"I'm actually surprised with how well you did, especially since you actually handled it, surprised you only passed out once."   
  
Chum watches Kevin quickly grab his overalls and starts to put them back on to him... Chum tries to pull away slightly, he really didn't want any cum or wet spots on his favorite pair of pants. He pushes Kevin's hands away to try and deter him but his struggles were ultimately useless. Kevin pulls the overalls up and makes sure to press the front right into Chums still exposed dick, making a slight wet spot in the process.  
  
"Couldn't you have let me take a shower first..." Chum grumbles as Kevin buttons up his overalls. He glances down at the ground before flinching a bit as Kevin rubbed his cheek and scratches a bit at his ear. Chum chirps out softly as he gets picked up and carried out of the bedroom. Chum shudders slightly as he starts to feel cum start to dribble out of him and start to stick to his pants...  
  
"Please? I really want to get a quick bath before I leave..." Chum mumbles desperately, he didn't want to be forced to walk anywhere with how much of a sore mess he was. He feels Kevin un-do and remove the collar before carrying him down the stairs and over to the front door. Chum watches Kevin open the door before pretty much dropping him outside.  
  
"Nah, Alex should be home soon so I need you gone-" Chum yelps as Kevin pulls him into a hug, planting a couple kisses on his neck before whispering in his ear- "We should do this again sometime~ if you're a good little fuck toy I promise I won't let anything bad happen to you." Kevin smiles at him before letting go and closing the door in Chum face.  
  
He stands there for a couple seconds, it felt like his stomach had turned over in his gut. He just wanted to wash himself up but he really didn't know where. If he went to either of his partners houses they would probably be concerned about him and he definitely couldn't go home since Road Kill would try and pry about what was wrong... Chum starts to sniffle as he turned around and tried to walk, pain shooting through him as he took a step. Frick this was gonna be a long walk.

|   |    
---|---|---  
  
 

 

 

 


End file.
